


Secrets Behind His Mask

by Destiny_Writes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bullying, Cuddling, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, K1-B0 gets new upgrades, Kokichi is an orphan, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Writes/pseuds/Destiny_Writes
Summary: After the simulation of season 53 was finished, the survivors had to face another challenge: living with the pain and hardships that the killing game caused. Kokichi wasn’t an exception. In fact, he was probably the one who got hit the worst. But Kiibo’s there to help him get out of it, and hopefully unleash those secrets behind his mask.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Secrets Behind His Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic I’m creating on AO3, so I hope everyone enjoys it!

It was springtime.

Cherry Blossoms danced in the wind as pedestrians roamed around the park, what were once extreme fanatics of the well-known series, Danganronpa. But after season 53 finished, it seemed like Danganronpa didn’t seem to exist. The ending brought fans not to despair, not to hope, but to absolute boredom, unlike all the other games. Nowadays, Danganronpa wasn’t seen as a lovable killing game, it was seen as a series who failed to close it off smoothly, which became the epitome of hate and disgust. All remains of the killing game were nowhere to be seen but only in the hearts and minds of the ones who participated. Speaking of which…

“Hm… It really was a good idea to go out today.”

A familiar purple-haired boy was found walking down the street, going by the name “Kokichi Ouma”. He was quite short in height and light in weight, and his pale complexion could make anyone raise an eyebrow. But his personality couldn’t be described in any other word besides complicated. No one seemed to understand him, but it’s not like he cared anyways. He used to be the “fan favourite” of Danganronpa, so to speak, but because of the terrible ending, he was thrown away like trash, like how everyone else treated him in Danganronpa.

“Hey, idiot! Get some of this!” 

Kokichi grunted as a rock was thrown at him from his left. He raised an eyebrow at the other, trying to keep the interaction as short and brisk as possible. That was easier said than done, however, as his friends seemed to join in on the fun, shouting insults at him left and right. It reminded him of his time in the orphanage, where everyone used to tease him for being so weak and tiny. He cried himself to sleep for days on end, but it’s not like he’s stopped nowadays. Being inside Danganronpa took a lot out of him, but he honestly didn’t expect it to turn out this bad.

“Ugh… these guys are so annoying…” Kokichi muttered, as he ran across the street to the park on the other side, and thankfully they stopped throwing rocks at him. It was starting to leave bruises, and he didn’t want to deal with that. But it didn’t stop others from looking at him, glaring daggers as if he was something that didn’t deserve to live. It’s not that he disagreed with them, however. He knew the large number of bad things he’s done, and he guessed that death wasn’t a good enough punishment for his misdeeds.

Kokichi was debating on whether or not going out was actually a bad idea, until he saw a familiar face sitting on one of the park benches. His name was Kiibo, and he was also another participant in the killing game. Electric-blue eyes stared at the cloudless sky, expression calm, but somber. Kokichi thought it was normal. After all, anyone would feel broken after participating in a game like that. At first glance, he would’ve seemed like a normal human being, if not for the black lines running down from his eyes to his neck. Those lines were a reminder that Kiibo wasn’t a real person, he was a robot. Kokichi sighed as he watched Kiibo from afar, and gained memories from their time together.

_ __________ _ __________ _

It was cold. Very cold. He didn’t quite know the dilemma he was in, but that didn’t stop him from panicking. Walls surrounded him from all sides, tightly packed in a little room. Where was he? He couldn’t seem to see anything, as his surroundings were pitch black. Maybe he was blindfolded? But when he touched his face, a blindfold couldn’t be felt at all. His heart raced faster, desperate to get out of this situation, before banging on the wall in front of him. That seemed to work, as that action sent him forward, crumpling to the ground.

“Oh goodness, are you alright?!” 

He heard a voice coming from his left, and he dared to open his eyes to the bright light that surrounded him. But it turns out that the light wasn’t very bright at all, and that he was in a classroom of some sort, with overgrown plants surrounding the area. He looked back behind him and saw the place he was trapped, which was really just a small metal locker. Wait, why was he in a locker anyways? Then suddenly, a hand was waving in front of his face, and he flinched.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” 

He looked up, and he saw one of the most beautiful faces he’d ever seen in his life. Those two electric-blue eyes showed worry for him, and his snow-white hair looked soft to the touch. Not only that but his skin was very pale, an off-white colour if you looked hard enough. The thing that stood out the most, however, was the black lines running down his cheeks.

“Uhm… may I have your name, please?”

He then realized that he was spacing out and that the boy in front of him was trying to grab his attention. 

“My name? Well…”

He stood up and brushed himself off, clearing his throat before speaking.

“It’s Kokichi Ouma, the SHSL Supreme Leader. What about you?”

He placed his hands behind his head, waiting for a response. The boy in front of him looked surprised, shock written on his pretty features. He then snapped out of it, shaking his head.

“Sorry, I was just surprised that you’re also an Ultimate.”

Kokichi tilted his head to the side, confused. Did this guy know any other Ultimates, or was he an Ultimate himself?

“My name is K1-B0, the SHSL Robot. But you can refer to me as KIibo if you’d like.”

Ah, that’d make sense, as his outfit stood out quite a lot in the dull classroom. Kokichi then thought of a fun game they could play and smirked. The other looked confused but flinched as the dictator was right in front of him in an instant.

“Hey, I’ve always wanted to meet a robot! You wouldn’t mind if I… experimented with your body a little, right?”

He innocently cocked his head to the side, purple eyes blinking curiously. Kiibo raised an eyebrow to the request but didn’t bother thinking about his response.

“Absolutely not. My body is only to be tampered with by the professor. Nobody else.”

Kokichi frowned and started to get a little teary-eyed.

“But… I thought we were friends Kii-boy… *sniff*”

“Wh- I only just met you, and you’re going to start labelling me as a friend? And stop it with that ridiculous nickname.”

Kiibo glared at him, but he couldn’t resist the face Kokichi was making. He sighed and began to come up with an apology.

“I’m sorry I was so stern with you, but you must understand that my body isn’t a toy. Any wrong move and you could break me. So please, stop crying.”

Kokichi sniffed once more and wiped away his tears. He then removed his arm, and any remains of sadness were gone as he took a step forward to the other.

“So… does that mean I get to touch your body a little?”

A sinister smirk appeared on the dictator’s face, and Kiibo’s eyes widened.

“Did you not hear what I just said?!”

And thus started the unnecessary chase around the classroom, eventually ending with Kaede and Shuichi entering. It was a great first introduction, he had to admit, and he couldn’t forget the horrified look he had gotten from Kiibo when he asked if “robots had dicks”. It had gotten a good laugh out of him, even if that made Kiibo dislike him more in the process. But his mind started to wander off to other places, specifically after he woke up from the killing game.

_ __________ _ __________ _

Kiibo had gotten a new upgrade so that he could remove his armour whenever he wished. So now, he was able to have the freedom to wear regular clothes, as a human would. He remembered his face once he walked out of Iruma’s new lab. He looked so happy, and his eyes shone like he just saw a newborn kitten. It was the first time that the leader saw him in regular clothes, and he couldn’t stop himself from blushing when he turned around to face him in his light-blue sweater. It was a tad bit too big on him, but the colour matched his eyes, and for some strange reason, it sent Kokichi’s heart aflutter.

“Ouma-kun! Do you think it looks good on me? Shirogane-san made it, and it feels so comfy!”

Kokichi snapped out of his trance and faked a smirk.

“You look terrible in that, Kii-boy.”

Kiibo frowned, feeling deflated. Kokichi couldn’t help but feel ashamed for his actions, even if he’d done it so many times in the past. So he decided to add something extra.

“Buuuuuuut, you seem to be happy wearing it… so I guess it wouldn’t hurt to keep it on for a little while longer.”

His face lit up again, and his smile was as bright as the sun as he hugged Kokichi, practically choking him at this point. He completely forgot that Kiibo had gotten his restrictions removed, making him stronger than how he usually was.

“Guh..! You’re hugging me too tight you stupid robot!”

“Ah! I’m so sorry Ouma-kun!”

_ __________ _ __________ _

And here we are now, back at the park, watching one of his very best friends sitting on a park bench. It felt so strange just calling him a “friend”. He knew in his heart that he didn’t want them to stay as friends, but his trust issues thought otherwise. He took a deep breath and started toward the robot.

“Hiya Kiiboy! Whatcha doin’?”

Kokichi put on a fake smile and greeted his former friend, while also giving him the nickname he used when he first met him. At this, Kiibo flinched, not expecting someone to approach him.

“Ah, it’s just you Ouma-kun. I haven’t seen you around lately, how have you been?”

He patted the spot next to him, gesturing for the dictator to sit down.

“Nee-hee-hee! Better than I’ve ever been, Kii-boy!”

That couldn’t have been any farther from the truth.

They then sat there, not saying a word to the other. The silence was overwhelming to Kokichi, but he guessed it was fine to Kiibo. He didn’t plan to annoy Kiibo as much today than he did on others, but he figured that starting off a conversation would make the other feel better.

“Sooooo… whatcha doin’?” 

He didn’t plan on sounding annoying, but Kiibo took it that way, letting out his signature sigh every time Kokichi decided to bother him.

“I’m cloud-watching.”

“And?”

“Hm?”

“Something’s on your mind.”

“Observant as always, Kokichi.”

Well, he was right about that. He was a natural when it got to observing others. That’s how he was able to get so far in the killing game, after all.

Kiibo left it at that, not saying anything else. Kokichi didn’t want to press it, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

“C’mon, aren’t you gonna tell me? We are friends after all!”

‘Are we?’ He thought in his mind right after, doubt spreading through his chest.

Kiibo winced, both expecting and not expecting a reply. He took a deep breath and furrowed his brow.

“I was thinking about Danganronpa.”

Kokichi perked up at this, listening intently.

“It’s just about… how I would’ve been able to stop the killing game if I hadn’t listened to my inner voice so much.” 

Ah, right. The outside world. The irony that Kiibo didn’t have any free will in Danganronpa, even though he believed that he did.

“About that…” Kokichi started. “Do you even have an inner voice anymore?” He asked, head tilting to the side.

“No. Iruma-san removed it after it tried to hack into my system.”

“How do you feel?”

“Not as bad as when I tried to destroy everything. But if you wanted a direct answer, I’d say that I feel free. And lonely.”

That was sad, knowing that the voice was the only thing that guided Kiibo when he couldn’t make a decision.

“Though, It’s a good way to learn how to make decisions on my own now. It feels nice having the free will to do things.”

Well, at least he was happier now. Sort of.

Unfortunately, there was one thought that he couldn’t quite get out of his head. That doubting feeling every time Kokichi spoke to him. Did Kiibo see their relationship as friends? The robot had never called him a friend before, so he didn’t quite know. Well, it was now or never.

“We’re friends, Kii-boy, right?”

Kiibo darted his head to look at him, blue eyes wide in shock.

“O-Of course we’re friends! You’ve been saying that all throughout the killing game. You’ve even said it now, too.”

There was something about that statement that Kokichi noticed. Kiibo hesitated before saying it, and he even stuttered at the beginning. Not only that, but the uncertainty in his eyes showed that he was completely unsure if it was true or not.

Silence.

“Do you… Do you hate me?”

His face was emotionless, like a completely blank piece of paper. He was looking down, but he felt Kiibo’s eyes on him as he took in the question. He heard him inhale sharply, tensing up. He wasn’t sure whether or not he’d reply, but the silence indicated that he’d already found his answer.

“Wh…. Why would you ask that?”

‘That’s not an answer...’ He thought in his mind. He decided to reply anyway.

“Nee-hee-hee! Can’t you see that I’m just joking, Kii-boy? Wow, you’re really bad at reading others, as usual.” He joked, straightening up and putting that fake grin on his face once more.

“Well, I’m not a lie detector Kokichi. I’m sure that you’ll be able to understand tha-“

“HEY! PIECE OF TRASH!”

‘Ugh… It’s those dumb boys again…’ Kokichi thought.

Pebbles were being hurled at them once more as Kokichi took Kiibo’s wrist and dragged him to the crosswalk he used to walk the street. Thanks to Kokichi’s benefit of playing tag, they were able to outrun the group of boys, even though Kiibo slowed them down a bit. They managed to cross the street right before the light turned red, distancing themselves from the group of boys that had decided to ruin their day. Grumbling, the group decided to go annoy someone else for the time being.

“Whew! That was a close one, wouldn’t you say, Kii-boy?”

He smiled brightly, glancing toward Kiibo’s direction. He was panting from over-exhaustion, and a shiny thin fluid could be seen on the top of his forehead.

‘Is that supposed to be a replacement for sweat?’ He thought, raising an eyebrow.

“Ah, um, yes, Kokichi.” Kiibo’s systems managed to return back to normal, and he straightened himself up, regaining his composure.

“Great! Let’s go to my house, then!”

He grabbed Kiibo’s hand and proceeded to drag him once more toward his home.

“Wait! Kokichi!” Kiibo shouted.

To Kiibo’s surprise, he actually stopped, looking back at him in question.

“You should wait for others’ affirmations first before you try and drag people off like that!” He explained sternly, eyebrows furrowed.

“Aww… don’t tell me that you had something to do today, did you?” Kokichi complained, using his fake crying expression to make Kiibo change his mind.

“Well… I don’t have anything in particular that I wanted to do today, so I guess I could-“

“ALRIGHTY THEN! LET’S GO KII-BOY!”

“O-Ouma-kun! You’re pulling too hard!”

And then they were off, with Kokichi pulling an unsatisfied Kiibo down the sidewalk. Kokichi was like a little child at the moment, enthusiasm and excitement on his features as they made the adventure home. Believe it or not, Kiibo was just glad that Kokichi was feeling better, and didn’t mind that this was happening to him. That lingering feeling was still there, however, and neither of them could shake it off.

“Aaaaaand, we’re here!”

Kokichi halted to a stop, with Kiibo bumping into him, exhausted.

It was weird that the Danganronpa company decided to offer the participants a place to live after what had happened, especially with how awful it ended up in the last season. Kokichi was just glad that he had a place to stay. He wouldn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t.

He unlocked the door, stepping inside.

“Nee-hee-hee! Welcome to my haven Kii-boy!”

He gestured to the inside of his home proudly as Kiibo walked through the door. He looked around in interest, examining the place.

“Strange. I’d always imagined your place to be… less clean.”

Kiibo furrowed his brow as Kokichi smirked behind him.

“Wooooow, I didn’t think you’d see me as being THAT lazy, Kii-boy.” 

Actually, he did. But he’d rather have things organized, even if he didn’t like organizing in general. It was pretty hard to find things in his room when he was in the killing game, after all.

“Anyways, whaddya wanna do?” He asked, opening up the fridge and taking out a bottle of Panta.

“Hm… I’m not sure.”

Kiibo took off his coat and hung it before sitting on the couch. He then noticed a specific shelf in the corner of the living room, filled to the brim with movies.

“You have quite the movie collection, Ouma-kun. How about we watch one of those?” Kiibo asked, turning to look at him.

Kokichi took a swig of his Panta before answering. “Sooooo… like a date?” He answered, a teasing look on his face.

Kiibo blushed, face flustered, and glared at him. “I’m sure you know that that’s not what I meant, Kokichi!” He turned away from a snickering Kokichi, heat still on his cheeks.

“Nee hee hee! Whatever. You can pick the movie while I order some food. Just make sure not to pick out something lame.”

Kokichi pulled out his phone and called the restaurant number, putting it up to his ear. While he was doing that, Kiibo was contemplating which movie to pick.

‘Hm… Knowing Ouma-kun, he’d probably want something action-packed. Nothing too emotional…’

He then saw a movie that would probably appeal for both of them and pulled it out of the shelf. He opened the case and inserted it in the CD player, making sure not to scratch it by doing so. He sat back down on the couch, putting the case on the table as he waited for Kokichi.

“Alrighty! Which movie didja pick?” Kokichi asked.

Kiibo picked up the case and gave it to Kokichi.

“This movie came out pretty recently, and I hear that it’s really good. There’s a lot of action and adventure in it as well, so I’d figured that you’d like it.”

“Ooooh, there’s some sci-fi in it too, Kii-boy! Your favourite!” Kokichi teased, snickering.

“Just because I’m a robot doesn’t mean that I specifically like sci-fi things, Ouma-kun.”

“Ah, right!”

Kokichi seemed to realize something as he turned to look at Kiibo.

“I heard from that pig that you got a new eating function recently, right?” His eyes glowed with excitement as he said it.

“That pig… Do you mean Iruma-san? Ouma-kun, it’s not nice to give other people nicknames they won’t like.”

“Ugh. Just answer the darn question you dumb robot!” Kokichi retorted, getting impatient.

Kiibo sighed. “Yes, I’d gotten a new eating function recently. I haven’t been able to try it out yet, however.”

Kokichi grinned. “Well, now you’ll be able to!”

Kiibo was about to speak before the doorbell rang throughout the house.

“Looks like the food’s here, Kii-boy!” Kokichi shouted, hopping off the couch and racing toward the door.

“Huh… that was fast.” Kiibo muttered, just loud enough for Kokichi to hear.

After Kokichi paid for the food, he closed the door and set it on the coffee table.

“Well, this restaurant has fast service, and they’re also pretty close, too.”

Kokichi then started to untie the plastic bag and set the contents on the table. 

“Wait. Ouma-kun, did you just get us sushi?” Kiibo’s eyes sparkled as Kokichi opened one of the compartments, with several different rolls for him to choose from.

“Mhm!” Kokichi affirmed. “Take your pick, Kii-boy!” He laid back on the couch, legs crossed and arms resting behind his head.

Kiibo took some chopsticks from the packaging and decided to settle for a California Roll, popping it into his mouth. The flavour of it spread throughout his mouth, tasting like heaven. Kokichi watched him with intent, a slight smile on his face. Little did Kiibo know that Kokichi purposefully intended to give Kiibo sushi, since he already knew Kiibo’s tastes for Japanese culture.

“Enjoying your meal Kii-boy?” Kokichi asked, reaching over to grab his Panta he left on the table.

Kiibo swallowed down his food with content. “Of course I do! It tastes exactly how I’d imagined it to be!” He looked over at Kokichi and smiled brightly, the same sparkle in his eye when he put on that sweater clear on his expression. His expression then changed to realization, and he set his chopsticks down. “Say, Ouma-kun, did you order this for me?”

Kokichi almost spat out his drink. “Whaaaat? What are you talking about, Kii-boy? I just felt like eating sushi today, so I ordered sushi. This has nothing to do with how you feel about it.”

“Hm… If you say so Ouma-kun.” Kiibo was quite sure that he lied just now, even though Kokichi’s act was well put together.

“Anyways, I’m gonna go set up the movie.”

Kokichi did exactly as he said, turning on the TV and setting the movie on the screen. He quickly turned off the lights before hopping back onto the couch, grabbing another pair of chopsticks. At the beginning of the movie, Kokichi grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself, grabbing Kiibo’s interest. He decided not to ask about it, however, and it stayed like that for a while.

A few moments later, Kokichi scooted a little closer to Kiibo, who noticed. He raised an eyebrow at him, but Kokichi was entirely focused on the movie, so he didn’t bother asking. Throughout the movie, Kokichi continued to scootch closer to Kiibo, and by the end of it, he was squished against him in the middle of the couch. Kiibo wondered what his motive was for doing so, but he decided to save it for after the movie ended. The end credits started playing, and so Kiibo grabbed the remote and paused it, looking over at Kokichi to ask him about his behaviour. He stopped himself, however, as he realized that Kokichi was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Not only that, but his hand gripped the side of his shirt tightly, not letting go regardless of how peaceful his slumber was.

Kiibo sighed with content. “If you wanted someone to cuddle with, you could’ve just asked, Ouma-kun.” He muttered softly, as to not wake him up.

He removed the blanket from Kokichi’s body and carefully picked him up. He was quite glad that his restrictions on his strength were removed. He thought it was for the safety of others, but he’d matured quite a lot since then, so the restrictions were pointless. He quickly turned on his heat function to warm him up and walked upstairs toward Kokichi’s room.

He chuckled as he saw the door. Not only did it have his name on it, but it was adorned with all sorts of miniature objects. Dice, chess pieces, and checkered patterns were hot-glued to his name. Not only that, but there was a Panta bottle placed in the corner, one Kokichi probably drew himself. He opened the door to his room and turned on the light, a clean room greeting him from where he stood.

‘Hm… I guess he can be neat and tidy sometimes.’ He thought, walking over to Kokichi’s bed.

The sheets were a nice, calm shade of purple, and Kiibo pushed them aside to place Kokichi softly onto his bed. Luckily Kokichi had softened the grip on his sleeve, so he was able to lay Kokichi down without difficulty. He pulled the purple sheets over Kokichi and patted him on the head.

If Kiibo were to be honest, it felt nice seeing Kokichi sleeping like this. There were no jokes, no pranks, and most importantly, he didn’t have to worry about lying and keeping secrets. In a way, it made Kokichi look vulnerable to anyone who decided to walk in on him like this. He wondered if anyone else has seen him like this before.

And even so, he couldn’t help but feel like he was forgetting something.

But it was all clear once he received a notification from his new texting function. Notably from a certain Miu Iruma. ‘Right! I forgot to text Iruma-san about what happened between me and Ouma-kun today!’

He switched his texting function on, and a holographic screen appeared through his vision. It looked exactly like what you’d see on a phone, except only Kiibo himself could see it. Iruma’s text read:

‘Hey Kiibs, did somethin’ happen? Ur not texting me like you said you would.’

Kiibo quickly texted back, explaining what had happened. Afterward, however, he texted something he didn’t think he’d ever text.

‘Iruma-san, is it alright if I stay with Ouma-kun for the night?’

It took a while for her to respond.

‘Sure, knock yourself out! But when I pick you up tomorrow, you have to tell me every detail of what happened the night before, you got that?’

Kiibo raised an eyebrow but responded anyway.

‘Of course. See you tomorrow, Iruma-san.’

‘Have fun ;)’

“Huh…” Kiibo furrowed his brow. “Iruma’s texts are quite questionable.”

He closed it, the holographic screen disappearing from his vision. He then noticed something moving in the corner of his vision, and so he turned his head to look at Kokichi, who was stirring in his sleep. He walked closer, examining Kokichi’s face as he tossed and turned in his slumber. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his breathing was shaky.

‘Is he having a nightmare?’ Kiibo thought, worry apparent on his features. He quickly placed his hands on Kokichi and shook him awake without another thought.

“Ouma-kun, wake up!” He whispered, shaking him a little harder when his eyes wouldn’t open.

To Kiibo’s relief, Kokichi woke up. His eyes snapped open and his grip tightened on his pillow, but when he noticed that Kiibo was there, he quickly sat up with a playful grin on his face.

“Hey, Kii-boy! You do know that it’s rude to go into someone’s room when they’re sleeping.”

Kokichi had a creepy grin on his face, but even so, Kiibo couldn’t stand to see Kokichi pushing him away once more.

“Ouma-kun, I was the one that put you in your bed. And you were having a nightmare! I couldn’t just sit there and do nothing!”

“Oh, so you enjoy stalking people while they sleep? Interesting hobby, Kii-boy. Now get out of my room.”

His voice became more feral the more he talked, and his eyes were staring into him. Kiibo had to admit, it shook himself down to his core, but he braved it and put on an annoyed expression.

“Ouma-kun, if you’re having nightmares, it’d be best if you got some help. It’s not very efficient to push others away. It’s bad for your emotional health.”

He reached a hand out to touch Kokichi, but he flinched and smacked his hand away.

“Just get out of my room! You wouldn’t understand, it’s not like a robot could in the first place.”

That shook Kiibo more than he ever imagined. It took every wire and amount of electricity he had to not run out of the room right then and there.

“Kokichi, you need help.” This certainly got Kokichi’s attention, as Kiibo’d never used his first name before. “Why won’t you let others help you? It’d be different if it was someone you don’t know, but we’re friends Kokichi. You can tell me if something’s wrong. Don’t you trust me?”

Well, that hit the spot.

Kokichi’s hands balled into fists as he looked down, averting his gaze from Kiibo. Said robot reached a hand out to place on his shoulder, which made the smaller flinch, not expecting it. He forced himself to look up, and he was face-to-face with Kiibo, electric blue eyes staring into violet ones.

Before he knew it, he was already breaking down, eyes tearing up and body shivering. He fell onto Kiibo, who caught him with ease as he sobbed into his chest. 

“It’s alright. Let it all out Kokichi.” Kiibo patted his back softly and said nothing as the small and fragile Kokichi trembled in his arms. Kokichi managed to calm down a little, but he was still shaking and clutching his chest.

“This isn’t your first nightmare, is it, Kokichi?” Kokichi responded with a shake of his head. “How long has this been going on?” He asked, pulling Kokichi away from himself a little so that he could look at his face. As expected, Kokichi’s eyes were red, with tear marks running down his cheeks. He took a tissue and wiped them away as Kokichi took his time to respond.

“B-Before the killing game s-started…”

“That long, hm…” He brushed Kokichi’s bangs away from his face. As he did this, however, Kokichi’s head dropped down. He sniffed, and the waterworks seemed to be starting up again.

“Kiibo, d-do you h-hate me..?” It was the same question as before, but this time Kokichi’s voice was breaking, with emotion pouring out on each word he said.

This time, Kiibo responded immediately. “No. I could never hate you, Kokichi. In fact, it’s quite the opposite.”

“H-Huh?” Kokichi raised his head, eyes staring into Kiibo’s.

“Kokichi, I love you.”

It was four words, that simple. But Kokichi couldn’t help but collapse onto Kiibo once more, arms wrapped around his chest. “K-Kiibo…” He muttered, sobbing once more.

“Yes?” Kiibo responded, looking down at him.

“I…” He started, shivering. “I love you too.”

Kokichi had no idea how happy Kiibo felt in that moment. Although the smaller was shaking and trembling, he couldn’t help but smile and hug him tighter as he continued his breakdown.

It seemed like forever had passed until Kokichi was back to normal. They were still holding onto each other in silence, but it was a good kind of silence. Neither could speak, but it’s not like they really wanted to. They just wanted to be in the moment. But Kiibo knew that they couldn’t stay like that forever.

“Kokichi, it’s getting very late now. You should probably get some rest.” Kiibo pulled away from a very disgruntled Kokichi, who whined.

“Can’t we stay like this a little longer, Kiibo?” He said, looking desperate for another hug.

Kiibo sighed pretty dramatically before starting to unbutton his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Kokichi asked.

“I just figured that since you're having nightmares…” He removed his shirt completely, revealing a black undershirt underneath. “I’ll sleep with you tonight.” He said, setting his shirt on a nearby chair.

“What?” Kokichi said, a little louder than necessary.

“O-Of course, we don’t have to! It’s probably too early in this relationship for us to be sleeping together anyway, so-“ He reached for his shirt once more, but Kokichi stopped him.

“It’s fine Kiibo. I was just surprised, that’s all.” He then began to drag Kiibo over to the bed, the both of them getting under the covers.

Kokichi had gotten comfy, snuggling right up to Kiibo, who smiled at him adoringly. “Wait, I need to charge myself first.”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow before Kiibo pulled out a charger from his backside, reaching off the bed to plug it in. Once that was done, Kokichi realised that Kiibo’s electric-blue eyes shined brighter than before.

“That’s cool.” Kokichi said, smiling a little. “You look prettier that way, Kiibo.”

Kiibo flushed. “Uh… Thanks Kokichi.” He made them return back to their original position with Kokichi snuggling right up to Kiibo’s chest. “Sorry, I guess I’m just not used to you complimenting me that much.”

“Well you better get used to it, cuz I’m gonna do it more often y’know!”

Kiibo smiled at him, and he smiled back. They both fell into a dreamless slumber, arms wrapped around each other.

And maybe Kokichi didn’t have to hide anymore.


End file.
